1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for converting and displaying a plurality of applications that are executed in a device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for converting and displaying execution screens of a plurality of applications that are executed in a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia data processing technology and communication technology have been recently advanced due to increased consumer demand, and recently, content providers have begun to provide reproduction of multimedia content, such as movies, music, or any other similar multimedia, as well as other various contents such as a Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (MMORPG) via a network, and a number of users, i.e. consumers, who use the multimedia data has increased.
With the availability of the multimedia content and the various other content, a user may use various applications related to services provided by the content providers, by using a variety of electronic devices, such as portable electronic devices, mobile terminals, personal computers, and other similar and/or suitable electronic devices. Furthermore, with respect to such electronic devices and communication technology, an increase in a data throughput, a processing speed, a data storage capacity, and other similar properties of an electronic device allows a user to simultaneously process more tasks, compared to the related art.
That is, the electronic device having an improved function may perform not only communication with respect to multimedia data, such as audio, video, and the like, between devices, but may also simultaneously perform a multimedia file editing task, a multimedia file reproducing task, a document editing task, an image capturing task, and a variety of other similar and/or suitable tasks, and the user may easily process the aforementioned tasks by using a plurality of applications. As described above, recent electronic devices execute a plurality of applications, thereby allowing a user to simultaneously perform a plurality of tasks.